Our Kids Pronounced Us Married
by xxjustjuliexx
Summary: I look up at her. "No one is taking our daughter away from us. I promise," She says. I smile. Ours. I like the sound of that. "It's just I feel like I'm losing her and I know soon I can just be a lonely star again. Without Annabelle, without you. Just Ashton and me again. Alone," I say looking down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first full on story. I hope you like it.**

**I don't not own SON, I just own the story, my creation. Enjoy.**

* * *

I can't believe tomorrow my little shadow won't be around me for the better part of the morning. Hmm maybe I should clear things up a little. My "little shadow" is my amazing son, Ashton Raife Davies, and he is starting school tomorrow morning. The thing is Ashton has been by my side twenty-four seven since the day he was born and that kid is my world.

"Mommy?" Speaking of the little monster, here he is now.

"Hey, Big Man. What's up," I ask Ashton who seems to have a worried look on his face. I think he might be a little scared about his first day of Pre-K.

"I'm a little scared of school tomorrow." I knew it. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you, Mommy." Aww, my son is so cute. Maybe he could stay with me just for one day. No. I can't do that.

"Listen to me, Big Man." He looks me straight in the eyes as he sits up on my bed. "You are going to have fun in school. You get to make friends, that aren't Mommy," he laughs as I let out a little chuckle. "And you get the learn cool things, have nap time. And of course the best part is," Ashton looks at me with opened eyes, waiting for me to finish, "you get to play at the playground at school everyday!" He starts to jump up and down on the bed screaming his "yay" and "cool". I just giggle and join him.

After awhile we stop and fall down on the bed laughing. "Now my little monster, it's time to go to sleep. Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Can I sleep with you, Mommy?" Aww man, he got the face. Oh damn, he's pulling out the pout. This kid is definitively mine. Too smart.

"Of course you can, Big Man." He throws the covers on top of himself as I go to put on my sleepwear and brush my teeth. When I get back, he is fast asleep. I get into bed next to him and chuckle to myself as he snuggles his way into my arms. Cute, right. "Good night, Big Man. I love you." I give him a kiss on his forehead and turn the lights off. "I'm scared of you going to school too son. I'm scared too."

* * *

_Author's Note: I will be putting up the second chapter, this one is a little short. Please review and tell me what you think. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, what is that? It sounds like an alarm. I so haven't done alarm since like college. Why is it still going on? Oh shit! I have to take Ashton to school today. I wake up and finally turn off that screaming horror. I hate alarms. I turn to the other side to see my kid so peaceful. Damn, how I envy that peacefulness that falls upon him. I wake him up in the best way ever. Yes. Ever. "WAKE UP ASHTON! IT'S TIME TO GET UP, YOU LITTLE MONSTER," I scream at the top of my lungs as I shake the bed. He opens his eyes, looking scared for a second and then starts laughing as I join.

"Mommy, you are funny. I love your wake up." Ha told ya. Best way ever. Ever.

"Thanks, Ashton. Alright come, lets go get you ready for your first day of school." I pick him up and walk over to the bathroom to give him a bath. After I'm done, I send him to his room to pick out some clothes, while I take a quick shower. Hey, I may not be trying to impress someone but still, I can't be stinky. Eww. Thats gross.

After my shower, I make my way to Ashton's room, which is right next door. "Hey, what you got for me," I ask him. He has some black jeans on and his favorite superhero sneakers. I think I know where this is going. And I have to say I love it.

"I got this, Mommy! Look Superman!" He turns the shirt around that he has in his hand. Its the one I gave to him for his third birthday, along with a cape that he wore for a straight week. It took me forever to get him to stop trying to fly around the house. The shirt is a faded black (from all the wear) with a big blue Superman symbol, matching the ones on his sneakers. "Mommy, can you put your Superman too? Please." And here comes the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I'll go put it on now." I leave him to finish getting ready as I go to put some clothes on. Now I know what you're thinking: How are you letting a four year old dress himself? And the answer to that is this: I spend all my time with this kid day and night. I have taught him a few things. There's your answer, now don't question my parenting.

I throw on my Superman tank top which is a heavy black with the Superman Symbol air painted blue with a white outlining. I put on my favorite black skinny jeans and my black and blue DC sneakers. I pull my hair back into pony tail, putting on some mousse to keep my curls in tack. As I'm putting on my eyeliner, Ashton walks into the bedroom looking all handsome. "Mommy! I'm ready!" I giggle a little when I notice that his hair is still a mess.

"Haha. Not yet, Big Man. Come here, lets do something about that hair of yours." I finish my eyeliner and take the gel out. I put enough gel in his jet black hair that its all slick back. He smiles at me with his big coffee brown eyes looking straight into mine. He gives me a big hug.

"Thank you, Mommy!"

"You're welcome, Little Monster." I hug my son back and give him a kiss on the top of his head. "Let's get you some food." This is for sure going to be a long day for me.

After a stack of pancakes each, a long search for my iPhone, and twenty minutes in traffic we finally make it to King Prep. Its a nice little school in a quiet part of Los Angeles, about 30 minutes from our house, just wish it would have taken me that long. Ugh. We walk up to the classroom and Ashton turns around to me. "Mommy, are you sure it will be fun," he asks me.

I knee down and look him straight in the eye. "Ashton, I know that you're not used to be away from Mommy ever, but I promise that you will have fun. You're a Big Man!" I ruffle his silky jet black hair a little bit and he slicks it back. He laughs and smiles at me. "And I will be right here to come get you after school. So will you be ok?"

"Jes!" I chuckle at him. He knows how to speak very well and proper of a four year old I must say. But he will not give up saying 'yes' with a 'j' instead of a 'y'. I think its my fault. That's how I say it. I shake my head. "I love you, Mommy." He smiles and I pick him up, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Big Man." I put him down and before he walks in to the classroom, we do our super awesome handshake with "fireworks" in the end. Oh yea, my kid and I are cool like that.

He turns around and runs into the classroom. I stand there in the hallway watching Ashton through the open doorway as he goes up to a little girl and starts talking to her. Yup, that's my kid. I laugh to myself as I think about how much he has grown up and how much he is just like me.

"They grow up so fast. Don't they?"

"Haha, yea they do. But every year that passes by just makes you even prouder." I turn to the person that had just appeared out of nowhere. Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. This woman is so beautiful. The blonde woman in front of me is wearing a black v-neck that shows off a bit of cleavage, dark blue jeans that sooo hugs all the right spots, and these black converses that shows me that she is completely a bit of a badass. She really is a goddess. I should stop staring. But I can't look away. Not from her amazing sky blue eyes. I think I'm drooling. Yea, maybe a little.

"I'm guessing this is your first time here." She giggles. OMG. Even her giggle is amazing. Its like music to my ears.

"Huh?" Really, genius? That's the best you got. I'm mentally kicking myself in the ass as we speak… or think.

"Haha. I saying, I'm guessing this is your first time at one of these."

"What? No I went to school as a kid." Oh mother of god someone save me from my own stupidity. She laughs out loud and smiles.

"You're funny. I was trying to say that its the first time you ever had to bring your kid to school."

"Oh, um, why you say that?" She looks at me. She has an gorgeous smile. Pearly white.

"Well first because you look young to have done this more than once." I blush. OH NO. I don't blush. What is happening to me? "Second, you're still here staring into the classroom. Most parents would be in their cars by now on their way to work or home. And third, I swear you were about to cry before I came over."

"Um, yea, no. I was not going to cry. Thank you very much." I look at her seriously as she rolls her eyes and smiles at me again. "Do you stalk new parents to get a joy in their first day tears?" That was so CORNY! She's laughing though. Why is she laughing? That was crap material.

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin."

* * *

_Author's Note: So thats Chapter 2. Hope you like it and I'll be back next week with the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

She sticks her hand out and I shake it. Wait... What?! Did she say that she was Spencer Carlin? I can't believe it. I'm meeting Spencer Carlin! Who is Spencer Carlin you ask? Well she is the best director the West Coast has seen! She owns her own production company. Yup. She OWNS a production company. You want your music video, movie, or commercial done right? You go to Ms. Carlin here. My eyes are the size of quarters right now. "The S-S-Spencer Carlin?" Oh lord, now I'm stuttering.

"I'm hoping that me." She smiles and giggles at me.

"Like as in Get Carried Away Productions?" She smiles and nods. "I'm a huge fan. I love all your music videos and of course the movies you have written and directed. You are an amazing director. It's so awesome to meet you," I ramble on. I'm seriously making a fool of myself. "I'm, um, aaa, umm, Ashley…Davies."

"Haha, thanks. That means a lot. I love knowing I have fans." Spencer run her fingers through her hair, just to have it fall back on to her face. She looks at me with a confused look. "Wait. You said Ashley Davies?" I nod my head slowly. "Oh My God! You talk about me but you're the world wide known rockstar!" I can feel my cheeks getting red again. I smile and laugh. "I can't believe I'm meeting you finally. I thought I was never going to see you after you ditched our meeting about your music video."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. I was so looking forward to meeting you and working with you but the day of the meeting um, my, um, wife had an accident and I had to rush to the hospital." I look down thinking about the day that changed my life. Till this day it haunts me.

"Oh my god, I had no idea. I really thought you were being like all the other rockstars that don't show up to things or just always show up late. No one ever told me why you weren't there... Is she ok? Your, um, your wife?" She looks at me, sorrow and guilt is written on her face, as she plays with her hands.

"Um, she died a week later, giving child birth." She puts a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort and that's exactly what it brings me, comfort. "But I am thankful she left me a wonderful son." She looks at me as to say 'I know exactly what you mean'. "And you have nothing to worry about. Plus I do have a few rockstar stereotypes up my sleeves." I roll up my invisible sleeves and she can't help but laugh at my action.

"Oh really rockstar? Like what," she asks.

"Well, um, I'm very very mean and fire people all the time. Shh but don't tell anyone. I don't want to be one of those rockstars sent to anger management," I whisper to her while putting a finger to my lips. Spencer laughs and I can't help but think that I want to make her laugh any and every chance I get, just to hear her beautiful laughter.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I smile. "So you have a son?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Ashton. He's four, so yes this is my first time here. Dropping a kid off. How about you? Do you have a son or a daughter? Oh... wait. You're one of those creepy people that hang around schools." That gets a little chuckle out of her. So I'm guessing smooth Ash has come out to play. Thank god. I thought I was going to keep being a stumbling idiot.

"Ha, no. I have a daughter. Annabelle. She is six and smart."

"And I bet beautiful like her mother," I cut in. Spencer blushes and looks down trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Um, yea she is. And thank you." She looks up at me and once again I get lost in her eyes.

"So today would be your third time?" She nods. "Hmm, still feels like the first time though since she is still young. Right?" She looks at me a bit bewilder.

"Yea, it does." She lingers at the thought. Spencer looks down at the white iPhone in her hand. "I'm sorry Ashley, its really nice talking to you but I have to get to work. Gotta company to run," she says, pointing her thumb towards the parking lot.

"Oh, yea. That's cool. I, um should get going too. Let me walk you to your car." She nods and I let her take the lead. On the short walk to her car, she tells me how her daughter was so nervous about school today she tried to hide in Spencer's closet. How cute is that? If Ashton did that, I wouldn't have never brought him to school!

"Well this is me." She points to a sliver bug.

"Nice ride there badass." I laugh out loud.

"Hey, hey, I love this buggie." Spencer lays her hand and head on the top of the car, making me roll my eyes at her affection to the bug. "What about you, rockstar? What are you driving?" I turn around and point to my sapphire black Nissan Rouge. I smile remembering that Ashton helped me pick out this jeep. He said that one day it would be his. "Oh it got nothing on my bug!"

"Ha! My Rouge would crush your little bug." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you around." She opens the driver's seat door and I hold it as she gets it.

"Yea, I will see you around." I smile and close the door.

Spencer puts down the window to her door as she is about to drive away. "And Davies!" I look back at her. "You owe me a meeting."

"You got it Carlin," I say, winking. She laughs and drives away. I walk over to my Rouge and get into the driver's seat. I sit there for a moment and just breathe. Wow. It's all I can say... Wow.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. I'll be back next week with a new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting in my Rouge for about five… ok maybe it was ten minutes thinking about Spencer, I finally decided that I needed to get out of the school parking lot or people would start thinking that I was being a pervert or something. I made my way out of the parking lot when it hit me. I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do till Ashton gets out. Yea, I'm a rockstar and there are a lot of 'rockstar' things I could do, but I don't do those things. Well.. not anymore. I finally decided to make my way to my label, Venom Records. I have one more album left on my contract before it's time to go over it. And to be honest, they had been more than patient with me since Ashton was born. But I haven't done anything since. No tracks, no shows, nothing. I really love that they had backed up my decision to stop my tours and recording to take care of my son, never calling to ask when I was coming back but the opposite to see if I needed more time. I still felt bad keeping them waiting.

I park my jeep and make my way to the building that holds the record label. I stop right in front and look up at the big sign with the words 'Venom' and snake's fangs under hanging over the doors. I sigh, its been too long. I walk into the elevator, pressing floor 27, thinking about how much I missed being here. I exit the elevator and walk straight into one of the offices like I own the place. "Hey Ethan!" Ethan is my producer. He was the one that brought me to the label when I was in college. He thought I was finally ready to follow in my dad's footsteps. Who is my father you ask? Well my father was the great front man of Purple Venom, Raife Davies. Yup, that was my father. I know. 'How amazing! How totally cool! How, OMG I can't believe it!' Well no, it was none of those things. He was dad and I was ok with just that.

"Ashley Davies! Well it's great to see that you are alive!" He gets up from his chair and walks over to me with his arms wide open. I meet him half way, hugging him as tight as I could. "How have you been? How's my favorite little man?" I smile at his questions as our embrace comes to an end. He walks back around his desk, sitting down, waiting for my answer.

"I've been pretty great. And that little man, doesn't like being called that." I giggle a little, thinking about how Ashton always gets mad when Ethan calls him 'little man'. "And he is amazing. Ashton just started school today and I miss him like crazy." He laughs and smiles at me.

"I was wondering where he was. You don't go anywhere without him." I nod and give him a sad smile, feeling down for not having him with me now. "So Ash, to what do I own this pleasure? You don't stop by much and when you do its to take us out to lunch because you feel bad for having us wait for your next album. Please say its lunch. I'm really hungry." He sticks out his bottom lips and puts on puppy dogs eyes. Damn, what is it with everyone and these puppy dog eyes.

"You're really that hungry?" He nods eagerly causing me to laugh out loud. "Alright, you big loser. We can talk over lunch. Let's go to that place on Sunset." He nods and we make our way out the building and to my jeep. Ethan kept trying to play with my radio the whole way to the restaurant. I had to slap his hands away about 5 times before he finally stopped. You do not mess with a woman and her presets. Men.

When we make it to the restaurant, it took awhile to get off the sidewalk. A group of teenagers realized who I was and just had to take a couple of pictures with me. I could never say no to a fan so I happily agreed. After a few shots, I signed an autograph or two for them and hugged them goodbye. They were a sweet group of kids. When we walked in to the restaurant, we were seated right away. The waiter came over and I order a chicken parmesan pasta, while moocher over here thought it would be great idea to order a $40 steak, you know, since I'm paying. I shake my head as he looks over at me. "What," he asks with a puzzled face.

"Nothing Mooch." He frown and crosses his arms across his chest. "Ah whatever. You'll get over it."

"Screw you, Ashley. Anyway what's up?"

"Ethan, I was thinking." I stop to see that I have his full attention. "I was thinking, maybe, I don't know, its about time I get started on that album," I say shyly smiling. Ethan looks at me shocked out of his mind. Aww his small brain can't form any words right now. He just keeps opening and closing his mouth like Nemo. "Hey idiot, cat got your tongue? Say something!" I reach out and whack him on the side of the head. That seemed to work. He purses his lips together and starts rubbing the left side of his head.

"You fucking bitch! That hurt! I was in shock. It's been four years Ash," He spits out.

"Yea well, Ashton is in school now and I'm not going to be doing anything while he's there. Plus Ethan I miss it. All of it. The music, the tours, the fans-"

"The girls," he cuts in. I glare at him and he just laughs.

"No, not the girls, dumb ass." He looks at me like 'really, you whore'. "I do not miss them! And I resent that look. I am not a whore," I say to him, pointing.

"Yea right, like you haven't had WAY more your fair share of the ladies?"

"Alright, I get it. But I, sir, am not a whore." I punch him on his left arm.

"Oww, you hit like a man! Freaking bitch." He mumbles the last part. I quickly give him a sharp look and he moves away from me, rubbing the bruising area. "And whatever you say. Anyway you think you are up for this again? I mean you have a son and you know how the life of a rockstar's child is. You sure you want this for Ashton?"

I look at him for a second. I don't know if I should be mad that he brought up my childhood or happy that he reminded me what I didn't want for my son, to feel unloved and unwanted. I thought about it for a few minutes. The food came and Ethan started to eat his steak when I finally found my voice. "I'm not my dad Ethan." He starts to say something but I don't let him. "I will never be him. Ashton will never feel what I felt as a kid. He will be by my side throughout the entire thing." I say getting louder and angrier with each sentence. I stop to see if he is following me. I glance down and then look back at him. "I want to do this Ethan. I know I can do this. You, don't worry about how things with my kid and I will work, that's my problem. Ok," I ask calmly.

"Ok Ash." He looks me straight in the eyes and nods. I nod back and look down at the food that I haven't even touched. We eat in silence for awhile till we get back to our witty banter and catch up a bit on the things that we have miss out in each other lives. After we are done eating, I drop off Ethan at the label. We spoke about when I would start recording during the drive and decided that sometime next week would be great. It felt so good to know that I was going to start making music again.

It was about 1 o'clock, when I dropped Ethan off. I still have about an hour and a half. Well since I am in a good mood, why don't I going see my favorite manger. I make a fast right turn and speed up, making my way to Kyla's.

Kyla's house wasn't so far. It took me about 20 minutes to get there. I knew she wasn't going to be at the office because she always take mid week off. I don't know why. She's weird. I knock on the front door and waited. A minute later the door swings open to a short brunette. "ASHLEY! My favorite sister! I missed you!" She throws her arms around me and brings me into a tight bear hug. Girl got muscles. Damn.

"Kyla, I'm your only sister," I say laughing at my sister's statement. "And missed you too crazy. Haha." She pouts and shakes her head at me.

"I'm not crazy Ash!"

"You married Aiden," I state, glaring at her.

"He's your best friend, Ashley."

"Which proves my point. So I repeat. You. Are. Crazy." I smile at her. I'm serious, she's crazy for marrying Aiden. I love him but dude is a little bitch sometimes.

"Whatever Ash. And just for the record just cause you're my only sister doesn't make you my favorite," she says walking in to the house while I follow behind. My smile dropped into a pout and I crossed my arms.

"Screw you Ky."

"Love you too Ash." She turns around and makes a heart with her hands, blowing a kiss at me. Yuck. "Anyway, what brings you by and where's Ashton? Oh my god, don't tell me you finally lost him." I glare at her and smack her on her arm. "Ouch Ash. It was a joke."

"It was not funny. And you are a horrible aunt because I totally told you he started school today. I'm telling him you don't love him."

"Aww come on Ashley don't do that. He is too smart. Last time you said that to Ashton about Aiden, he didn't want to come near him He even hid in the closet every time we came over for a week." I start laughing at the memory. Aiden was so pissed because he missed playing with Ashton. Aid is such a baby.

"Now that was funny! Where's the big baby anyway?"

"He's out meeting with one of the other players or whatever. I don't know. I'm not his mother." Aiden plays for one of the minor league basketball teams here in LA. He played pro for a year but after he hurt his knee, he had to return to the minors and to be honest, he is happier because he doesn't have to be away from his family to long.

"No, you are not. But you are a horrible wife." I shake my head at Kyla. She never knows where he is.

"I am not. Anyway why am I lucky enough to see my favorite rockstar sister?" Again with the favorite thing.

"You saw me Monday. And I'm here because I wanted to talk to you." She looks at me a bit worry.

"Is everything ok? Something wrong Ash," she asks me. I put my hand on hers and smile.

"Everything is great Kyla you know that."

"I know Ashley. You always tell me that but I just worry, you know?"

"Yea I know. But that's not what I came to talk about. I wanted to talk about my album." I stop and look at her. She nods. "I want to start recording again. I'm going to have a bit of free time now that Ashton is in school and I miss the music Ky. It's been four years."

She takes a deep breath, taking in what I just said and looks at me, smiling. "I'm happy that you want to start recording again but are you sure?" I nod. "I trust that you can do this but you have to remember now that you have Aston." I don't let her continue you. I quickly get up from the couch, filled with anger.

"Why does everyone keep bringing Ashton up? Why does everyone think I'm gonna make dad's mistakes? Why doesn't anyone believe I can do this? I'm a good mother. I have been since he was born and will keep being. I love him, he's all I have. He's the reason I'm here." I whisper the last part looking down. Kyla stands up and walks over to me and gives me a hug. I hold on to my sister holding back the tears I feel forming.

"I do believe in you Ash. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't. I just wanted to make sure that you have thought it threw well." She looks at me and I nod. "I have faith in you. And you are not dad. You will never be. You are sweet, kind, loving, and reliable. And Ashton is luck to have you as a mother." She leads us back to the couch so we can sit.

"Thanks baby sis," I say, smiling.

"Anytime big sis." My smile grows bigger and Kyla hugs me again. This girl loves to hug me.

"So I'm here because I need you, my manger slash P.R. rep." She smiles and nods. "I can't do this without you."

"You got it Ash! So I guess you should talk to the label and see when you can get started."

"I just had lunch with Ethan and I'll start recording sometime next week."

"Wow. You really want to do this?"

"More than anything Kyla. I know I can."

"I know you can too Ash. So I guess I'll get started on putting out to the public about your return and I think your first recorded song should be one you want to use as a single. Also you have to decide if you have enough time for you to produce and direct your music video so we can see if we have to find a company that will if you don't."

"I have that set already."

"What? Really?" She gives me a confused look. I never really do anything. That's most likely why she's surprised.

"Well I met Spencer Carlin today at Ashton's school and -"

"YOU MET SPENCER CARLIN?" Kyla chimed in, loudly.

"Yea I did. And like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she told me that she remembered that I was suppose to meet her the day Rach was in the accident. We talked for awhile and she told me that I owed her a meeting and I gladly agreed," I say smiling think back to this morning. Wow.

"I can't believe you met Spencer Carlin."

"I know. But is she normal people like you and me."

"Ashley you are not normal people. You are famous. And weird."

"Whatever," I scoff at her. "Spencer is nice and easy to talk to, after the shock of course, and she is so beautiful. I can't -"

"YOU HAVE A THING FOR SPENCER!"

"Stop interrupting me! And no. I just met her today. I don't know anything about her."

"Who don't you know anything about," a deep voice from behind me asks. I turn around to find the only person beside Kyla that I have been able to trust my life with, Aiden.

"Aiden," I scream while jumping into his arms. He smiles and gives me his famous bear hug. This man knows how to hug, unlike the short crazy one over there.

"Hey, Ash! What brings you by? Where's Ash-Man?" This goes back to the cape week. Ashton gave himself a superhero name, Ash-Man. Aiden loved it and never stopped calling him that.

"He's at school. I have to go pick him in a few."

"That's great."

"Honey, Ashley here is going to start recording again." Kyla says trying to feel part of the conversation. Aiden picks me up and spins me around.

"Oh my god, Ash! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to hear your new songs and see you play. I'm gonna be front row with my lighter like 'WOHO THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND'!" He takes a big breath after his little rant.

"Put me down you!" He puts me down, smiling. "Aid, you do that every concert."

"I know and I will keep doing that." I laugh at him. The first concert I ever had Aiden made sure he was in the front. It felt amazing to have him there. Aiden has always been family to me. For awhile it was only him and I, and we made it through together.

"You better!" I punch him on his arm and smile. He smiles back at me. "Well guys this was great but I got to go get the little monster. I'll see you guys on Saturday." We say our good byes and I walk out of their house feeling better about everything. I was glad to have the two out of the three people that mean the most to me back me up. Ashton being the other and he is the only one I need to talk to about all this. I know he wants this though, he tells me every time I sing him to sleep. But I have to tell him what is going on. I turn left down the street making my way to King Prep.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you, enjoyed it. I'll be back next week with a new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh damn I'm early. Ashton doesn't get out for another 15 minutes. I really miss the kid. I might as well kill the time. I turn on the radio and one of my songs are playing. Haha four years of being away and people still listen to me. I love it. There must be some loyal fans out there.

I've been sitting here for about five minutes, listening to Paramore, looking out the window. I wonder if Spencer is coming to pick up her daughter. Why am I thinking about her?

A woman passes by me and I can't help but check her out. Hey, I'm human. Wait. I know that woman. Its Spencer! Happy face! Oh. My. God. There is something seriously wrong with me. I get out of my Jeep and make my way towards her.

"I guess we meet again," I say to her as I catch up beside her.

"Oh my god!" She jumps up a bit, putting a hand over her heart. "Ashley! You scared the hell out of me."

"Damn, I didn't think I was that ugly."

"You quite the opposite Davies." I smile. She's a bit of a smooth talker. "You're early. Another sign that you are a newbie. Its kind of cute."

"Woah. I don't do cute. And if I was to do cute, which I don't, I wouldn't be kind of cute. I would be very cute." I smirk. "And anyway I miss my monster." Her bright blue eyes catches my attention, just like the first time. "-I'm not the only early one here, Carlin. You trying to go back to the newbie days?"

"You like to make jokes don't you, Rock Star?" She runs her fingers through her hair.

"If you makes you laugh, badass." She smiles at me. "Anyway, why such an early bird?"

"I miss my 'monster' too." I smile at her use of the word.

"Its helps." she looks at me confused. "Jokes. Jokes help me."

"Helps you?" She questions me, curiously.

"It helps when I'm nervous." I run my hand through the curls in my pony tail.

"You? Nervous? That's a bit hard to believe, rockstar." I laugh.

"I am human, you know. Us, rockstars as you say, have red blood running through our veins," I say putting air qoutes on the word "us".

"Ohh I know they do. I was only talking about you, Davies. I guess I was wrong." She laughs while she taps my arm. Oh lord. I think I have just gone to Heaven.

"Hey I -"

"MAMA!" Before I could get anything else out, a blonde little girl starts running towards us. Spencer opens her arms and the girl jumps into them. She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Mama I missed you!"

"I missed you too Annabelle! Did you have a good day at school?" The little girl nods happily. "That's great!" She turns to me. I finally get a look at the little girl's face. She has Spencer's nose and lips and these light blue green eyes that makes you melt. "This is my daughter, Annabelle."

"Well, hi there ,Annabelle. My name is Ashley. Its very nice to meet you." I put out my hand and the little girl takes it giggling. She has her mother's smile.

"Its nice to meet you, too." I look up at Spencer who is smiling as well. She puts Annabelle down on the ground. "Mama, she's pretty," she tries to whisper to Spencer.

"Well thank you Annabelle. I think you are very beautiful." She just giggles and hugs her mother's leg, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Mommy!" I turn around to see Ashton running my way. I hold my arms out, kneeling down. Ashton runs straight into them, throwing his arms around my neck. "Mommy you were right. School was fun! I made a lot of friends and teacher gave me candy and I play house with a girl and then I played outside and I had so much fun," he says in one breath. I guess he had a good day at school.

"Woah! Woah, there Big Man. Breathe in deep." He takes a deep breath. "Now its seems you had an awesome day in school, didn't you?" He nods his head excitedly. I laugh at him. "I'm glad you did. I told you would. But it looks like you didn't miss Mommy much."

He shakes his head. "No Mommy, I missed you very much."

"You did?" He nods his head and I smile. "Well I missed you too." I turn to Spencer and there's a spark in her eyes. She smiles at me. "Now this is my awesome son, Ashton," I say, tickling him. He lets out a loud laugh that makes everyone else follow. After the laughter faints away, Ashton sticks his hand out to Spencer.

"What's your name," he asks her. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"My name is Spencer. Its nice to meet you, Ashton. This is my daughter Annabelle." Ashton turns to the little girl and repeats his action, sticking out his hand to Annabelle. She takes it smiling at Ashton.

"I'm four. How about you Belle?"

"I'm six." They smile at each other and start talking to each other about god knows what. Spencer turns back at me as I continue watching our kids... I mean my kid and hers.

"They seems to be getting along." She giggles.

"Yea they do. Ashton is usually shy so I'm a bit surprised. But I'm glad to see him talking to someone. He usually only has me." She give me a sad smile.

"Well You can count on Annabelle. She loves to make friends and talk. So Ashton is in good hands." We laugh as the kids look up at us confused.

I look at Annabelle and say, "I have a mission for you." She gives a toothy smile. "Agent Anna Banana," I get a small laugh out of everyone, "your mission is to take care of Agent Big Man." I say pointing to Ashton. I turn to him, "Agent Big Man, your mission is to take care of Agent Anna Banana. If you guys see any enemies around, you guys report back to me, Agent ADD." Spencer lets out a huge laugh.

"ADD?" She looks at me amused.

"Yes ADD, Agent Blondie." I pause for a response and when I don't get one, I clear my throat. "Now Agent Anna Banana and Agent Big Man, do you guys have your missions clear?" They both look at each other and smile. They look back at me and nod their heads. "Good. Now your missions start now." Looking at each other again, they high-five. Spencer looks at me and smile. "Now Agents, I think its time for," stop for dramatic pause, "ICE CREAM!"

"YAY," both Ashton and Annabelle scream at the top of their lungs.

"Ashley, I don't know. Annabelle and I should get going and I wouldn't want to get in the way of your plans with your son," she says.

"Spencer, its totally cool. The more, the merrier. Plus Ashton and Annabelle are getting along pretty well. I think Ashton would love it if you guys joined us." I give her the famous Davies pout. Her face softens and I know I got her. "So yes?" She nods her head, her blonde curly locks bounces a bit. "Yes! Let's get going. You can follow my Rouge." She smirks at me. "Come on kids its time for ice cream!"

"ICE CREAM!" They scream together. These two are getting pretty good at that. I chuckle and look at Spencer who seems to be amused with the relationship these two are having.

After the kids spent ten minutes refusing to get into any car till they were in the same one together, we were finally on our way to Valentino, in my Rouge I may add. Spencer and I had spent another ten minutes arguing about whose car to take. I knew where we were going so I obviously won, with a victorious sticking out of the tongue at Spencer. Don't judge me.

The ride to the ice cream shop wasn't so bad. The kids were talking with each other and enjoying the ride, while Spencer and I just enjoyed the company. I found a parking spot right in front of Valentino and Ashton screams out loud when he realizes where we are.

"Valentino!YAY!" He unbuckles his seat belt and jumps at me from behind. "Thank you Mommy! Belle you are going to love their ice cream!" I laugh at Ashton and turn to Spencer.

"Valentino is his favorite place."

"I can see," she says laughing.

We walk into the ice cream shop and both of the blonde haired beauties just stop and look around. Valentino Ice Cream Shop is one of the best places to go for adults and kids. It has so many different ice cream flavors and it have a section that's like a park for kids to run around and go crazy.

We all ordered our ice cream cones and cups. Ashton got his favorite, Ferrero Rocher ice cream. Just have to say, it is amazing and gives this kid the biggest sugar rush ever. This is where the play area comes into clutch. Annabelle decided to get the same thing after a taste of Ashton's. I got Birthday Cake ice cream. What can I say, I like cake. Spencer ordered Birthday Cake too; I guess she likes cake too. I offered to pay for everyone but Spencer looked at me like she was about to backhand me so I decided against it for the mean time. Ashton and Annabelle wanted to go play so they finished their ice cream cones as soon as they could and ran off to play, leaving Spencer and I alone.

"Ashley, this place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"When I first moved out here, I was driving around. I got a little lost and walked in here to ask for directions. When I opened the door, one of the staffers were giving out samplers and I tried one. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. Ever since then I would always come in and get a cone or a cup at least once a month. It got a little hard when I started touring and working on my music. After Ashton was born I decided to come back with him and he has kept me true to coming back every month."

"Wow."

"Yeah," I sigh and look at my ice cream. I pick up the spoon and start to play with the rest of my ice cream.

"So where are you from?"

"Excuse me?" I look up at her confused.

"You said when you first moved out here you found this place. Where did you live before Los Angeles?"

"Oh," I put down my spoon. "I use to live in New York City. Born and raised. I moved out here about 7 years ago. I love L.A. but I miss the city."

"I know what you mean. I'm originally from Ohio but when I was sixteen my parents decided to move us out here. It was so different from the small town scene but it became home." She looks up and smiles. "Why have you never moved back to New York?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I moved out here because my record label was here and my dad always said that L.A. was the best place he had been to. I started to understand why. I think about going back, but my life is here now and this is where I need to be." She nods her head. "How about you badass? Why haven't you hightailed it back to the small town world? What' has made you stay in LaLa Land?"

"L.A. is my true home, plain and simple. I want to be here. I was upset when I first moved but looking back it was so worth coming out here."

"That's cool." I smile. "So how do you like your ice cream?"

"Oh my god, this ice cream is amazing," she says as she takes a bite. "Birthday Cake ice cream is my favorite and this is the best I have ever had."

"Haha it's my favorite too. It's so mouth-watering!" She laughs with me and moves in a little closer. I look into her eyes and get lost. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is.

"You know maybe we should find more mouth-watering foods?" She looks deep into my eyes as if she was looking in to my soul.

"Oh yea?" I can't move. I don't even think I remember how to breathe.

"Yea." She looks down at my lips and moves in closer.

"Well maybe you would like to - oww!" Ashton cut me off mid sentence by jumping onto my lap. Spencer moves away and grabs a hold of Annabelle. Annabelle giggles and hugs her mom.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yea Momma, It was so much fun! Me and Ash got on all the toys and we played tagged with some other kids and and I want to come back again!" I laugh at how cute this little girl is.

"Haha, I'm glad you had fun baby girl. We'll see when we can come back, ok?" Annabelle nods her head and smiles.

"Ok then, agents ready to go?" The kids looked at me gave me thumbs up. I look up at Spencer and she give me a thumbs up too. "Haha, I guess that's a yes. Lets get going." I start towards the door.

During the ride back to King Prep to get Spencer's car, the kids fell asleep. It was the cutest thing. Annabelle was sleeping on Ashton's shoulder and Ashton was resting his head on hers. Spencer and I spoke about little things like favorite places and of course shared stories about our kids... I mean about my kid and hers.

"Well here we are," I say as I put the jeep in park.

"Thanks for bringing us along rockstar. It was nice." She looks to the back seat and sighs.

"Don't worry, I got her." I get out of my Rouge and open up the back seat door, moving Ashton's head just enough so that he is not on Annabelle anymore. I pick up Annabelle slowly and close the door. Spencer gets out the jeep and walks over to her buggie and I place Annabelle in the backseat without waking her up.

"You're good at this." She points at Annabelle.

"Ashton falls asleep in the car all the time, I just got use to it." She looks up and smiles.

"We should do this again some time."

"Yeah, we should."

"Well here; my number." She hands me her card. "Call me and maybe we can take the kids out again."

"Yea, totally." I can't speak. I'm just cupping the card in my hand, hoping words form.

"See you Davies." She gives in her bug and waves good-bye as she starts to drive away.

"See you Carlin." I stand there for a second looking at the distant car and then I look down. I have Spencer Carlin's number.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know I'm a little late with this update and I hate when people make up excuses, but I'm in college and the semester just started. Finally had sometime to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy it._ _I'll be back next week with a new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :)_


End file.
